1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more particularly to a detection circuit and a manufacturing method for an LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal display manufacturing process is generally divided into an array process, an assembly process, and a module process. The array process is for manufacturing a glass substrate made of glass substrate and required for LCD device such that it combines a color filter substrate, and attachment after injecting liquid crystal between the two substrates in order to form a large combined glass. Then, the large combined glass is cut to form multiple LCD panels. In the module process, assembling the LCD panel formed after being cut with a hack frame and multiple parts to form an LCD device.
In assembly process, after forming the large combined glass and before cutting the large combined glass, it requires to test the large combined glass to ensure the following process operating smoothly. Wherein, the large combined glass has multiple panel units, it requires to apply an array testing or a PSVA (Polymer Stabilization Vertical Alignment) testing for the panel units to ensure that each of the panel units work normally.
As shown in FIG. 1, the large combined glass 10 has N panel units 11, each of the panel units requires m test lines or in PSVA lines so that the entire combined glass 10 requires N×m test lines or N×m PSVA lines, and each of the test lines or the PSVA lines corresponds to a pad (test pad, not shown) so that the large combined glass 10 requires at least N×m pads in order to apply test signals to the test lines or the PSVA lines through the pads.
In FIG. 1, each of the panel units 11 corresponds to a pad set wherein each of the pad sets 12 has m testing signal pads, and is respectively connected to the in test lines or the PSVA lines of each of the panel units. Such detection circuit can respectively detect the multiple panel units. However, when the large combined glass 10 has more panel units 11 (i.e., the larger number of N) or the utilization rate of the large combined glass 10 is higher, the number oldie test lines or testing, signal pads will increase, it will be difficult to dispose so many test lines and testing signal pads on the large combined glass 10 at this time.
With reference to FIG. 2, in order to reduce the number of the test lines or the testing signal pads on the large combined glass 20, the inventor of the present invention has proposed a solution. The solution is connecting the same test lines or the PSVA lines of the different panel units 21 in parallel to a same circuit line. Each of the same circuit lines connects to one pad, wherein pad set 22 includes m pads. Therefore, the testing lines or PSVA lines of the large combined glass 20 can be reduced from N×m lines to in lines, and the number of the pads can be reduced from N×m to m.